gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Samantha Simmons
|ships crewed= |affiliation=*Majestic Rangers *Rising Ravens |universe=Build Fighters |storyline=*Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E *Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E2 |first appearance= |final appearance= }} Samantha Simmons is a character that appears in Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E and its sequel, where she serves as a supporting protagonist. She is Joshua Simmons's third and last child and his only daughter, but she bears an immense hatred towards her father because of his involvement in kidnapping her friends (except Elizabeth Kennedy) as test subjects for the embody system, which led to some of them being killed as a result of this. She is also a member of a charity group known as the Majestic Rangers alongside Marcus Harvey and Harriet Matsuzaka, who is the group's leader, but she was kicked out after Harriet discovered that she bullied Cassandra Kennedy and Bianca Pereira. This event caused her to suffer panic attacks as she herself was a victim of bullying when she was younger. After realizing the error in her ways, she became sick with remorse over her actions and apologized to the two people she bullied; which prompted Harriet to give her a second chance in her group. She also joined the Rising Ravens as it's eighth member after she accepts their invitation to join the team while continuing her duties with her group. Personality Samantha has a very complex personality. She is a good-willed and compassionate, yet one dimensional (at first) individual with an inner struggle. She refuses to refer to Joshua as her father, often referring to him as "that man" or a "bastard", but she sometimes does inherit parts of his personality, as well as her mother's. Despite her peers knowing of everything her father was involved in, most of them accepted her regardless of his crimes as they felt that no one should associate anything Joshua has done with her. However, she was viewed as an outcast by others and has been susceptible to bullying because of this, but her life changed when Elizabeth and Jake stood up to her bullies one day in elementary school. As time progresses, she was able to befriend others and stand up for herself as she tries to better herself as a person and gain the respect of those around her. Her views on peace are a great contrast to her brothers' views on corruption, as she too disowned them due to them looking up to their father. Despite this, she is often considered a hypocrite due to her bullying Cassandra, the cousin of the Kennedy siblings and Maribelle, which greatly tested her friendship with Elizabeth since her cousin thinks differently due to her condition, and she could not bear to see someone bully anyone with a disability as a fight ensued between the two (especially after she found out she bullied Bianca like she did Cassandra, which also angered Monica). This incident caused her to develop panic attacks as she began to recall the times when she herself was bullied as a child, but thankfully, she made amends with the Kennedy and Pereira families and restored their friendship a few days following the incident as she apologized to Cassandra and Bianca for bullying them as she now accepts them for who they are, which shows that unlike her father and her brothers, she is capable of changing for the better. Appearance History Early life Relationships Trivia